Headphones are well-known in the prior art. Headphones typically receive music through a wired connection to the audio source. More recently, wireless headphones have emerged that receive music through a wireless connection to the audio source. In addition, headphones exist that can receive music from an audio source over a wired connection and can then transmit the music over a wireless connection to another headphones.
What is lacking in the prior art are headphones that can receive music over a wireless connection and then transmit the music to a plurality of other headphones over a wireless connection, and for those headphones to then transmit the same music to another plurality of headphones over a wireless connection, and for this receive-and-transmit operation to continue to include all headphones that wish to receive the music.
What also is lacking in the prior art headphones that comprise a capacitive touch user interface panel and that contain lighting systems that can pulse with the music played on the headphones.